Candles
by Sophie CrissColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel vive con su novio en New York, cuando conoce a Blaine Anderson, será capaz de reconocer al amor de su vida o por lo contario lo dejará pasar? Advertencias en el interior
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy Sophie, os traigo esta historia que tuvo una buena acogida en un foro, es Klaine, espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.

Los personajes no me pertenecen - Esta historia tiene contenido adulto

Kurt vive en New York con su novio James desde hace un mes, pues antes compartía piso con sus mejores amigas Rachel y Santana. Santana es una chica que intenta conocer a chicos pero no tiene suerte en el amor, sus relaciones no duran mucho y son un desastre sin saber exactamente el motivo por el cual le ocurre eso. Hasta que conoce a Blaine un chico que va a menudo a la cafeteria donde ella trabaja, solo para encontrar inspiración y componer.  
Un día Santana decide invitar a Blaine a comer a su casa, allí conoce a Kurt y a partir de ese momento el mundo de Kurt y Blaine quedaran patas arriba.  
Rachel por su parte disfruta ayudando a sus amigos, intenta encontrar una distración a parte de cursar su último año en la NYDA, pues trás la muerte de Finn, se siente sola y apenada.

¿Conseguiran Kurt seguir con su relación con James después de conocer a Blaine?, ¿Encontrará Blaine la inspiración que necesita para componer?, ¿Conseguirá Santana encontrar al amor de su vida?, ¿Podrá Rachel enamorarse de nuevo?

Esto y mucho más en mi nuevo fic. **Candles**. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Prólogo

Tenemos la tendencia a vivir en una sociedad que se caracteriza por patrones, todo limitarnos seguirlas, creemos que somos felices , pero en solitario cuando parada para pensar, encontrar pequeños errores.  
vida La Tierra es demasiado complicada para  
tratar de complicar Nosotros Aun malo, pero como sabes si realmente estás enamorado de una persona? ponte delante ¿Crees que aman la vida a causa de tu tu cuando corazón se acelera esta persona está cerca, porque el dibujo cara ma es una sonrisa tonta cada vez que lo veo, porque it're que buscan Pienso y Eres tan feliz que, sin más.

Pero que pasa cuando conoces a tu alma gemela y en ese momento estás con otra persona?. Sabes diferenciar exactamente lo que es la atracción al amor verdadero? Podrías dejar escapar a tu alma gemela solo porque creas que esa persona con la que estás es el amor de tu vida?, Qué pasa cuando nos damos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados acerca de nuestros sentimientos?, Existe una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz en el amor? Tenemos la valentía necesaria para saber y decir lo que queremos?

Lo cierto es que solo cuando nos detenemos a pensar las cosas, cuando estamos solos y nos olvidamos del mundanal ruido para escuchar a nuestro corazón, cuando apagamos la luz y valoramos lo que queremos, solo así podremos encontrarnos con nosotros mismos y saber cuales son nuestros sentimientos.

A veces las cosas se ven más claras a la luz de una vela

Bienvenidos a **Candles**, estáis preparados para saber lo que sentís?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por estar ahí, siento mucho la larga espera, actualizaré más seguido dado que la historia está completa gracias y un beso enorme

Darrinia gracias por tu tiempo y por tu laaaaaarga paciencia, te quiero nena un besote enorme y gracias Ana por seguirme espero que te guste

Capitulo 1 – Primer contacto

Varios besos en la comisura de los labios lo despertaron, abrió los ojos y supo que iba a ser un buen día, sonrió y se flotó los ojos para quitarse el resto de soñolencia que le quedaba.

-Buenos días amor!- susurró su novio dulcemente

-Buenos días! Si me despiertas así todos los días me temo que llegaré a acostumbrarme

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, hoy hace un mes que viniste a vivir contigo y quiero que sepas lo feliz que soy

-Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado- Kurt le dio un suave beso a su novio

Mientras iba de camino a la universidad donde estudiaba el último año, pensó en su relación y en como le había cambiado la vida desde que se mudó a NY.

En Ohio era feliz tenía a su familia, a la mayoría de sus amigos de la secundaria, pero también conservaba recuerdos amargos, como por ejemplo la muerte de Finn, hace ya dos años, la gente que se metía con él solo por ser homosexual, ese tipo de cosas que recordaba con amargura.

Rachel seguía siendo su mejor amiga en NY, lo pasó bastante mal tras la muerte de su hermanastro pero poco a poco recuperaba el brillo en la mirada y las ganas de sonreír, ahora ella vivía con su otra mejor amiga Santana.

Kurt conoció a James, su novio, en la NYDA, era un joven risueño que hacía su último curso cuando él apenas comenzaba, inmediatamente se entendieron y comenzaron una relación.

Al principio como amigos, salían de vez en cuando, compartían un café, poco a poco la relación se fue volviendo un poco más intensa, hasta que James finalmente le pidió a Kurt que se fuera a vivir con él. Ahora su vida había cambiado, tenía pareja estable, terminaba sus estudios, tenía a sus mejores amigas con él. Qué más podía pedir? La respuesta era Nada, se puede decir que lo tenía todo.

Pero él siempre había soñado en como sería cuando encontrara al amor de su vida y no se parecía en nada a como había sido todo con James. Lo quería por supuesto, sabía que era el hombre con el que quería compartir su vida, pero él siempre había creído que cuando conocieras a esa persona todo estaría de más, sentiría esa chispa, te quedarías sin respiración, todo tu mundo giraría en torno a él. Sin embargo con James todo había sido diferente, primero fueron amigos, después tuvieron pequeños encuentros íntimos, a los que Kurt era bastante reacio y por último se hicieron novios. Se suponía que así eran el resto de las parejas, pero él había sido testigo de la relación que Rachel y Finn habían mantenido, eran almas gemelas y no se parecía en nada a lo que tenía con James. Aún así no podía quejarse, su vida era completa y estaba muy feliz.

-Kurt, estoy aquí!- le avisó su amiga Rachel, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había visto a Rachel- Otra vez perdido en tu mundo

-No, bueno sí, es que...

-Kurt no vayas a empezar de nuevo con tus inseguridades, James es perfecto

-Lo sé, es perfecto y todo es perfecto con él pero, me dejará algún día sin respiración?- mas bien fue un pensamiento que una pregunta

-Apuesto a que te deja sin respiración cada noche- susurró Rachel con una sonrisa

-Rach! Me niego a hablar contigo cuando te pones en ese plan- hizo gestos con las manos

-De todos modos tenemos clases, por cierto, hoy vienes a comer con nosotras verdad? Santana va a preparar un plato mexicano para chuparse los dedos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sí allí estaré tal y como os dije ayer, hasta luego- se despidió y se adentró en su clase de interpretación

Blaine se encontraba como cada día en la cafetería donde cada mañana iba para buscar inspiración, allí se vivía todo tipo de historias, había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que había compuesto teniendo esas historias como referencia. Pero le faltaba algo su gran obra, todas las noches se sentaba frente a su piano en su apartamento y escribía una melodía, una composición, le gustaba tanto esos ratos de soledad, él con su piano, la pareja perfecta. Hacía más de tres meses que había terminado con su novio, resultó que encontraba a uno de sus amigos más atractivos que a él, así que la relación no tuvo ningún sentido para él. Aún le dolía pero sabía que llegaría un día en que todo volvería a ser igual, solo quedaba seguir y vivir, a fin de cuentas la vida era así, experiencias, aún intentaba plasmar una composición sobre lo que fue su relación, pero terminaba por desechar el trabajo que realizaba, le faltaba algo.

-Lo mismo de cada mañana Blaine?- preguntó la camarera latina con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, gracias Santana, espero tener suerte hoy y encontrar una gran historia- sonrió

-Estoy deseando escuchar algo de lo que compones, estoy segura que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo

-Aún falta mucho, me falta la historia perfecta esa que hará que la composición también lo sea-dijo pensativo

-Sabes? Deberías de venir a comer un día a nuestra casa, vivo con mi mejor amiga Rachel y te aseguro que de nuestras vivencias tendrías historias de sobras para más de tres composiciones- Blaine rió, le encantaba esa chica, era un poco dura y siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero era buena persona

-Me encantaría- replicó tomándole la mano

-Pues no se diga más, hoy precisamente hemos quedado con un amigo, que te parece si te deleito con mi famoso plato mexicano, es mi especialidad

-Dame tu dirección y allí estaré, será un placer comer contigo

Para Santana, Blaine era el típico chico bohemio con aíre soñador, tenía talento, una pizca de sensibilidad y era encantador, tenía ese tipo de amabilidad que haces querer abrazar a esa persona. Sin embargo a Santana no le interesaba en lo más mínimo abrazarlo, quería algo más, la masculinidad de Blaine le había atraído desde el primer día que lo vio sentado en la cafetería, tanto que se peleó con una de sus compañeras por ser ella la que atendiera la mesa.

Quería ligarselo hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido una relación y sí, una comida en su casa juntos con sus amigos sería le excusa perfecta para intentar ligarselo.

Decidió enviar un mensaje de texto para avisar a sus amigos de que tendrían compañía y así advertirles para que solo hablaran maravillas de ella. Tenía que salir perfecto

"Tengo una cita, tengo una citaaaaa"-S

"Que novedad, de quien se trata?"-R

"Uno de los chicos más guapos de la cafetería"-S

"Ese cliente del que tanto hablas supongo, hasta que por fin te animas a invitarlo"-K

"Bueno sí, eh... viene a comer con nosotros"- S

"Oye Satán sabes que usamos nuestras comidas juntos para cotillear y comentar los felices y desgraciados que somos no puedes meter a un extraño en eso"-R

"Es que es tan guapo... además sería genial porque así podríais decirle lo FABULOSA Y MARAVILLOSA que soy :)"-S

"Eres un bicho y lo sabes"-K

"Yo también te quiero Kurt"-S

"Pues que remedio nos queda, fingir solo fingir"-R

"Ajá, nos vemos luego muacks muacks"-S

"Hasta luego loca"-R

"Adiós bicho"-K

La mañana transcurrió rápido, entre algunos mensajes de texto de sus amigas y de su novio James, casi no se había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora en la que había quedado con las chicas, comprobó su atuendo en el espejo del ascensor que lo llevaba al piso, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Como siempre estaba impecable, fingiría una gran sonrisa y comenzaría a resaltar las cualidades de su amiga Santana, solo para que ella pudiera ligar con ese desconocido que la traía loca desde el primer día que se encontraron.

Cuando llegó había un chico un poco más bajo que él esperando en la puerta, al parecer estaba esperando que le abrieran pero por lo que se veía aún no había llegado nadie, ya que el piso estaba vacío.

-Hola- dijo Kurt a la espalda del chico

-Ah, hola, eres amigo de Santana?- a Kurt le tomó unos minutos contestar, más que nada porque se había quedado sin habla

Frente a él se encontraba uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto, era moreno, tenía un pelo un poco rebelde pero los rizos le sentaban extrañamente bien, tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca y su cuerpo, dios aunque era una poco bajo ese chico parecía un dios griego. Levantó una ceja y sonrió al ver que no obtenía respuesta, lo que hizo a Kurt reaccionar

-Hola, eh... sí, lo siento estaba pensando si había apagado correctamente la lavadora-el chico hizo una mueca como si algo le pareciera extraño

-Soy Blaine- dijo entregando su mano para que Kurt la estrechara

-Kurt- sonrió, cuando se dieron la mano una calambre impactó en la mano de ambos haciéndola soltar inmediatamente

-Uf, hay mucha electricidad estática, menudo calambre- sonrió un poco incomodo Blaine

Kurt simplemente se quedó en silencio, aquello era de lo más extraño, ese chico, el chico que por cierto su mejor amiga Santana se quería ligar, ese chico heterosexual y con una cara salida de Vogue, estaba ahí de pie frente a él. Por si fuera poco él lo miro sin hablar, soltó una excusa patética digna de psiquiátrico cuando el chico percató que lo miraba más de la cuenta y para colmo ese maldito calambre al estrechar su mano, su cálida, perfecta y pequeña mano, que encajaba tan bien con la suya.

En ese momento el moreno sonrió de nuevo y se mordió un labio cosa que a Kurt lo dejó con la boca abierta

"mierda piensa Hummel que demonios haces, estas quedando como un idiota, va a creer que he salido de un psiquiátrico, di algo ya, vamos, vamos"

-No me lo digas? Ahora estas pensando si has apagado la plancha- sonrió Blaine con una voz tan perfecta

-En realidad pensaba si le había echado de comer a mi gato- "Que haces Kurt tu no tienes gato, bueno pero eso él no lo sabe"

-Lo siento me temo que no te resulto muy entretenido- suspiró Blaine

-Qué?- dijo con voz un poco chillona- en absoluto es que soy un desastre

-Yo te encuentro encantador- dijo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando salir a Rachel y una nerviosa Santana

"había dicho encantador? Perfecto Kurt ahora tienes alucinaciones, lo habrá dicho para ser cortés"

Hechas las presentaciones el almuerzo comenzó, Blaine se sentaba junto a Santana y Rachel en una pequeña mesa redonda, frente a él estaba Kurt intentado fijar su mirada en el plato y apartar del chico que tenía delante.

-Debe de gustarte mucho mi comida porque no dejas de observarla- le reprochó Santana

-Eh... me encanta- logró articular

-Así que eres compositor eh- comentó Rachel

-Si, voy siempre al café donde trabaja Santana, por eso nos conocemos, es un placer que sea ella la que me reciba todos los días con una gran sonrisa y haciendo dibujos en mi capuchino

-Yo encantada, me gusta hacer feliz a los demás, a que si Kurt- dijo sonriendo mientras le propinaba un puntapié por debajo de la mesa

-Ella es encantadora, absolutamente encantadora, es buena compañera de piso, es amable y nos hace a todos la vida más fácil- dijo esto último con sarcasmo

-Vivíais juntos?- comentó Blaine

-Sí, vivíamos los tres, hasta que Kurt se fue a vivir...

-A otra parte- intervino Kurt cortando a Rachel

Santana y Rachel compartieron una mirada silenciosa y después lo miraron confundidas

-Sí, era un buen compañero, tanto que estamos pensando en comparar un gato para que Santana y yo estemos mas acompañadas

-Ah, supongo que por eso Kurt tiene un gato para no sentirse solo

"oh oh, porque había dicho eso, estaba ahí sintiendo las miradas de Rachel y Santana de manera extraña, alguna de ellas diría lo obvio"

-Kurt no tiene gato- espetó Santana

-Ah no?- Blaine me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, en ese momento pude sentir la mirada de Rachel sobre mi, sabía que después de esa comida íbamos a tener una charla

-No, no es un gato exactamente, o al menos yo no lo llamaría así, ya que es el gato más grande y gordo que jamás he visto- salió en su defensa en ese momento a Kurt le entraron ganas de abrazar a Rachel, Santana por su parte dio su mirada de "os la veréis conmigo"

-Sí es tan grande que hasta habla- dijo casi en un susurro

La comida transcurrió entre muchas confesiones, conocieron un poco más a Blaine, supieron que había tenido una pareja y que habían terminado, Santana no dudo en acariciarle la espalda cuando a él se le hacía duro hablar del tema.

Había algo en él que lo sacaba de sitio a Rachel, su mirada, era intensa pero solo cuando se cruzaba con la de Kurt, podía sentir como sus ojos de un color miel lo escrutaban todo el tiempo. Definitivamente no estaba interesado en Santana, pero tampoco era gay o al menos no lo había dicho, ese chico la empezaba a descolocar, así que decidió lanzarse a la piscina solo para averiguar si era o no homosexual al igual que Kurt.

-Kurt es gay- Soltó Rachel justo cuando Kurt estaba comentando como iban sus clases en la universidad

Todos se le quedaron mirando y un silencio incomodo se formó, de nuevo las miradas de la inquisición Santana y Kurt sobre ella. Ademas de una mirada dulce de Blaine y una ceja alzada en señal de sorpresa

-Enhorabuena Kurt, ya lo sabíamos Rachel- comentó molesta Santana

-Quiero decir, el esta orgulloso de su condición aunque al principio lo pasó terriblemente mal, por la escuela sobretodo ya que su padre lo entendió- comentó para ver si así Blaine decía algo como que era heterosexual o algo así, pero se quedó mirando como animándola a seguir

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así- fue lo que dijo finalmente, ok así que no era gay

-Si y nosotras pero eso fue como hace años- Santana de nuevo le lanzaba miradas como cuchillos, Kurt simplemente no salia de su asombro

-Alguien quiere postre?- preguntó Kurt para intentar calmar los ánimos, Santana se dedicó a tomar un poco de su copa, cuando Blaine habló de nuevo

-Mis padres no aceptaron mi homosexualidad pero en la escuela no tuve ningún problema- dijo finalmente

En ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido, Santana escupió el contenido de su copa, mientras que le caía encima a Kurt

-Joder!- exclamó sorprendido no sabía si por que su amiga la había llenado de vino o porque Blaine era gay

-LO SABIA!- exclamó Rachel saltando de su silla

"nunca he visto a alguien salir más rápido de un sitio en toda mi vida"- R

"Y que esperabas Rachel, el pobre chico debió pensar que estábamos completamente locos"-K

"Todo por vuestra culpa o mejor he de decir por la tuya Rachel, no pienses que encerrarte en tu habitación te va a librar de una charla conmigo"-S

"Tampoco ayudó que te pusieras a llorar como una magdalena mientras gritabas que no tenías suerte en el amor"-R

"Creo que la peor parte fue cuando al coger una servilleta para consolar a Santana tiré accidentalmente un trozo de pastel a sus pantalones"-K

"Eso y que Rachel no dejara de gritar todo el tiempo que lo sabía"-S

"Es que lo sabía ;)"-R

"Alguien servirá un café menos mañana..."-K

"Oh, vete al infierno Kurt y tu también Rachel"-S

"Perfecto allí nos veremos jajajaaj"-R

"James me reclama, buenas noches"-K

"Por lo menos alguno de nosotros tendrá sexo esta noche"-S

"Fingiré que no he odio eso"-K


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias a todas por estar ahí y leer mi fic, siento no haber publicado antes, ahora me voy de vacaciones dos semanas pero volvere pronto y habrá más Candles, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y un beso enorme

Capitulo 2 – La gran nevada

A la mañana siguiente las cosas fueron diferentes, James se levantó muy temprano para trabajar y apenas tuvo tiempo de darles algunos besos tal y como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente. Suspiró cuando el reloj marcó las siete y decidió tomar una ducha.

En cuanto se terminó de vestir, su móvil comenzó a emitir un pitido señal de que le habían mandado un mensaje.

"Por cierto porque ayer no mencionaste el hecho de que vives con tu NOVIO"-S

"Buenos días a ti también Satan, no lo mencioné porque no me gusta dar detalles de mi vida privada a un desconocido"- K

"Interesante, eso no te retuvo a la hora de inventarte un gato"-R

"Es la mañana en contra de Kurt y yo no me he enterado?"-K

"Solo comentaba algo"- R

"Ya claro...Tengo que encontrar otra victima, el que tenía en mente resultó ser gay"- S

"Tranquila te ayudaremos"-K

"NO, gracias no quiero más ayuda, supongo que la próxima cita la tendré yo sola"- S

Blaine aún estaba intentando descifrar lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo cierto era que esa mañana se había levantado de lo más creativo y a pesar de que la escena no le resultó del todo agradable si le había gustado asistir a ese almuerzo.

El primer motivo, porque después cuando llegó a su casa arrancó a reír como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, había hasta llorado de la risa. La segunda porque le encantó el conjunto que hacían esas tres personas, pudo adivinar que a pesar de los insultos que la latina procesaba a la chica y al chico entre ellos existía una unión increíblemente sólida, eran una familia, existía ese tipo de complicidad que puedes decir lo que quieras sin preocuparte por guardar las formas, pues estaba con su familia. Y el tercer motivo pero no menos importante, conocer al chico despistado, Kurt.

Kurt tenía esa mirada que te obligaba a mirarlo de rodillas, podrías hacer cualquier cosa si él te mira con esos ojos, la luz de su mirada podría iluminar Manhattan entera, poseía un talento nato para la moda, se veía el clásico chico que con pantalones de chándal podría lucir como un modelo. Kurt realmente era punto y a parte y alguien que podría hacer que Blaine perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Como cada mañana se dirigió al café donde casi siempre iba, entre otras cosas porque había olvidado en casa de las chicas su preciada bufanda. Como buen compositor, Blaine tenía sus manías una de ellas era componer con su bufanda de la inspiración, la llevaba casi siempre con él porque nunca se sabía cuando podía encontrar una buena historia.

Sin embargo el día que había quedado con las chicas y Kurt, no hubo mucha inspiración, mas bien todo lo contrario no paraba de tratar de buscar una explicación a cosas que pasaban.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que no ibas a venir después de lo del otro día...- dijo Santana nada más que Blaine tomó asiento

-Bueno lo cierto es que lo pensé pero necesito pedirte algo- sonrió como pudo

-Lo sabía, no eres gay y quieres una cita, mmm, deja que lo piense- Santana colocó su dedo en la barbilla mientras rodaba los ojos a otro lugar

-En realidad soy gay y no, no era una cita lo que quería, lo lamento

-Mierda, bueno y en que te puedo ayudar?-sonrió

-Recuerdas la bufanda que casi siempre llevo...

-La roja?- Blaine asintió

-Pues me la olvidé en vuestro salón- se encogió de hombros y a los ojos de Santana ese simple gesto había sido adorable

"Ha vuelto al café"-S

"Definitivamente ese chico está loco"-K

"Eso o no tuvo suficiente"-R

"En realidad viene porque se dejó olvidado algo, pero bueno es un comienzo"-S

"Oh vamos Satan déjalo es gay no va a cambiar"-K

":p"-S

El día era bastante frío según decían las noticias se esperaba una buena nevada, de esas que es mejor aguardar en el confort del hogar con una buena taza de café.

Ese mismo día James tenía que viajar por trabajo a Altlanta, Kurt lo echaría muchísimo de menos, era la primera vez que se separaban después de que se fueran a vivir juntos.

-Cariño cuídate y abrígate bien no quiero que te resfríes- comentó James mientras acomodaba bien la bufanda en el cuello de su novio

-Te echaré de menos, por favor en cuanto llegues, llámame

-Descuida así haré, ve a casa de las chicas no quiero que estés solo mientras que yo no estoy aquí- le sugirió

-Si, había pensado pasar unos días con ellas, las echo de menos y una comida a la semana no es suficiente-comentó Kurt haciendo un mohin

-Sabes que te quiero mucho- lo miró a los ojos, marrón contra azul

-Yo también a ti James- sonrió

Por alguna razón que desconocía a Kurt no le resultaba fácil decir te quiero a su pareja, había algo que se lo impedía y no entendía el porque. Por supuesto era un chico muy cariñoso y a las chicas se lo decía continuamente pero con James todo era diferente, hasta el punto de que llegaba hacerse realmente incómodo.

Cuando James salió de su casa decidió meter un poco de ropa en una maleta para ir a pasar los días con sus amigas, la soledad no le gustaba y cada vez que James se iba por motivos de trabajo, aprovechaba para pasar unos días con sus amigas.

En cuanto llegó al apartamento supo que no había nadie, le había costado un poco llegar, mas que nada porque tal y como predijeron estaba cayendo una gran nevada, razón por la cual se había organizado un gran atasco en la ciudad.

Sin más demora comenzó a meter la ropa que traía en un pequeño mueble que utilizaba siempre que pasaba unos días allí, alistó su cama y decidió organizar un poco el que sería su cuarto.

Para cuando Santana terminó su turno en la cafetería comprobó que casi era imposible salir, había caído muchísima nieve y las carreteras estaban inutilizadas para conducir hasta su casa, por si fuera poco tampoco podría llegar caminando dado que se quedaría bastante helada, así que decidió ir a la casa de Danny una amiga que trabajaba con ella, estaba a punto de enviar un mensaje cuando Rachel apareció en la cafetería con los labios casi morados y la nariz muy roja

-Dios creo que tengo congelada hasta mi ropa interior- dijo mientras le castañeteaban los dientes

-Vamos siéntate te traeré un café

-Gracias, creí que podíamos llegar a casa pero creo que no va a ser posible

-Rachel, mi compañera Danny nos invita a quedarnos en su departamento, está aquí al lado y tal parece que no dejará de nevar en toda la noche- Santana puso cara de fastidio, odiaba el frio

-Los siento por Kurt, venía a pasar unos días con nosotras para no estar solo y mira por donde-Rachel suspiró

"nene estás ya en casa ?"-R

"Os estoy esperando, ya he acomodado la ropa"-K

"Cuando lo siento peque pero no vamos a poder llegar"-R

"Como odio los días de nieve, pero estáis bien, donde os vais a quedar?"-K

"Con una compañera de Santana, vive cerca de la cafetería y nos ha invitado"-R

"Ok, solo anda con cuidado si se lleva bien con Satan es posible que sea como ella"-K

"Te he oído lady Hummel"-S

"ops"-K

Debido a que iba a pasar la noche solo hizo chocolate caliente para combatir el frío y decidió buscar una película, adoraba sentarse en sofá con una mantita los días de lluvia. Pero la luz se fue, comenzó a encender algunas velas que por suerte las chicas siempre dejaban a mano, pues estaba empezando a estar oscuro y se quemó un poco, justo cuando pensaba que ya nada podía ir a peor, llamaron a su puerta

"oh, oh, los días de nieve abundante y encima si hay apagones, recomiendan a las personas quedarse en casa, es peligroso ir por la calle cuando esta todo oscuro, que voy a hacer si es un ladrón o peor un asesino?, si escucha pasos puede echar la puerta abajo y asesinarme. Vamos Kurt no seas drama queen, solo piensa quien demonios puede ser?"

Volvieron a tocar la puerta esta vez con mas insistencia y kurt ya no pudo pensar con claridad, se armó de valor y tras dar unos silenciosos pasos hacia la puerta miró por la mirilla. Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente descolocado

"Perfecto todo esto era perfecto, justo el día que nieva más se me ocurre ir a por la maldita bufanda, como siempre tomando las mejores decisiones Blaine. Mierda ahora la luz se ha ido y estoy solo, tirado en un descansillo y tocando a una puerta en la que parece que no hay nadie. Y si vuelvo? No puedes hacer eso idiota, no puedes caminar por la calle con tanta nieve y sin luz, terminarías antes muerto. Creo que será mejor sentarme en el suelo y abrigarme bien para pasar mi primera noche en unas escaleras. Genial Anderson quizás saques una gran canción de esta vivencia, gracias a tu estupidez"

La puerta crujió sacando así de sus pensamientos a Blaine, pensó que lo había imaginado pero una ligera corriente y una sombra apoyada en el marco le avisaban de que no lo era. Después de todo no iba a tener tan mala suerte

La claridad de una suave luz procedente del interior reveló la identidad de que aquella sombra, era Kurt y sin saber porqué el corazón de Blaine saltó a mil por hora, quizás solo fuera por lo angustiante de la situación.

-Hola Kurt, perdona si te he molestado pero es que ayer me dejé una bufanda -sonrió mientras que con una mano revolvía sus rizos rebeldes

-No es molestia, pasa- contestó Kurt con una gran sonrisa y cara de alivio- estoy solo y empezaba a creer que me iban a matar

Blaine volvió a mirarlo con la cara extraña, tendría de que hacer un apunte mental "dejar de decir las estupideces que se te ocurren delante de este chico"

-Bueno yo me iba a preparar para pasar la noche en las escaleras, aún no ha dejado de nevar y no sé cuando lo hará

-Tal parece que estamos atrapados- suspiró Kurt

-Y sin salida- sonrió Blaine, a Kurt esa sonrisa le provocó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo por lo que se obligó a calmarse

-Quieres un chocolate caliente?- asintió y Kurt se dio la vuelta para servirle una taza

-Gracias- dijo cuando este se la entrego

-Así que venias a por tu bufanda eh?

Blaine lo miro y Kurt tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que se había llenado la comisura de los labios de chocolate

-Sé que es absurdo pero no puedo componer si no es con esa bufanda, parece que me da suerte- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Tienes un poco de chocolate- Kurt le señalo el labio y entonces Blaine hizo algo que hizo creer a Kurt que su noche después de todo no iba a ser tan tranquila

Sonrió y se pasó su lengua por el labio eliminando así los restos de chocolate

El apartamento de Danny no era muy grande pero era confortable, solo tenía una habitación y un salón en el cual se encontraba un sofá cama. Danny insistió en que se quedaran en su habitación pero Santana y Rachel se negaron por lo que decidieron quedarse en el salón

Trás cenar Danny decidió irse temprano a la cama pues a la mañana siguiente le tocaba abrir la cafetería con lo cual se tenía que levantar muy temprano. Santana y Rachel por su parte se quedaron el salón viendo como la nieve seguía cubriendo de blanco NY

-No te sientes pequeñita ante tanta grandeza- susurró Rachel con la mirada perdida

-No me digas que te vas a poner trascendental Rachel, hoy no he bebido nada de alcohol

-Tranquila es solo que...- se encogió de hombros- cuando Finn venía a visitarme en invierno, deseaba que nevara, le encantaba la nieve y yo siempre le decía que estaba loco, pero ahora cuando me paro a mirarlo bien, es hermosa

Santana la observaba atentamente sabía que su amiga era fuerte y estaba consiguiendo salir del bache pero lo había perdido era mucho, había perdido al amor de su vida, su alma gemela, como se repone una persona ante esa perdida?

-Yo... bueno ya sabes que no soy la amabilidad personificada...Finn …. quiero decir yo...-Santana no encontraba las palabras exactas pero Rachel siempre la entendía

-Lo sé, sé que lo querías, todos lo hacíamos- susurró

-Volverás a ser la misma sabes? Yo me encargaré de que así sea- dijo limpiando una lágrima que había caído en el rostro de su amiga

-A veces pienso que habría sido de mi sin Kurt y tu...

-Seguirias siendo una persona enana, chillona y molesta, pero no tendrías unos amigos tan cool- sonrió pagada de sí misma

-No se como no se me ocurrió pensar en eso- dijo Rachel rodando los ojos

-Estoy a tu lado para todo y no me separaré de ti, aunque seas molesta- Santana sonrió y abrazó a su amiga

-Te quiero mucho Santana- susurró mientras que el sueño le vencía

-Y yo a ti enana- murmuró Santana depositando un beso en su frente

Los días de frío eran tristes y desagradables, las noches aún más sobretodo si estaba solo en la cama como era el caso. La verdad echaba de menos a James porque sentía un poco de frío sin él, como no podía dormir decidió tomar un poco de leche caliente, decían que eso servia para el insomnio. Casi le da algo cuando vio una sombra frente al ventanal del salón, había olvidado que Blaine tuvo que quedarse por el tiempo y el apagón, aún había velas encendidas.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó haciendo que el moreno se diera la vuelta

-Me cuesta un poco, normalmente suelo seguir un ritual, me siento en mi piano, toco un poco, intento componer y cuando acabo exhausto me voy a la cama- contestó con su voz aterciopelada

-Yo echo de menos a...- se quedó callado al ver que iba a decir mi novio, suspiró y se dirigió al sofá era hora de ser francos- te mentí tengo novio y no es un gato

-Y porque lo hiciste?- sonrió Blaine sentándose a su lado

-Bueno no suelo contar mi vida privada a gente que no conozco además no sabias que eras gay, algunos hombres tienen perjuicios sobre la homosexualidad- sentenció

-Es cierto, bueno yo tampoco fui del todo sincero- Blaine se encogió de hombros- no terminé con mi novio de mutuo acuerdo, él me dejó

-Sí claro- Kurt casi ahoga una carcajada, eso si que era gracioso, quien demonios en su sano juicio dejaría a ese chico, no solo era guapísimo sino que además también buena persona por lo que podía comprobar

-Eramos una pareja más, no perfecta porque casi empiezo a creer que la perfección no existe, pero estábamos bien juntos- se encogió de hombros y esbozó una triste sonrisa- bueno yo creía que estábamos bien, él, yo y un amigo que nos apoyaba

Se quedó en silencio un rato, como si intentara contar la historia de una manera que no sonara tan desesperada, que no lo dejara como un tonto, pero por mas vueltas que le daba la situación era la que era, no podía cambiar nada.

-Yo...- intentó buscar las palabras

-No es necesario que continúes no estás obligado a ello, entiendo que tiene que ser muy difícil

Era extraño pero esas simples palabras hizo que Blaine viera las cosas de una manera mucho más sencilla, Kurt tenía esa clase de mirada en la que se podía confiar, también parecía tener las palabras adecuadas para dar la vuelta a la situación. Cómo podía existir una persona como él? Su novio debía de ser muy afortunado

-En realidad todo es muy fácil, él me dejó por nuestro amigo, en nuestra relación eramos tres y yo no lo sabía, al menos Sebastian, (mi ex novio), tuvo el detalle de contármelo, aunque fuera el mismo día que hizo la maleta para dejarme- susurró

-Eso es posible?- Kurt se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta pero es que su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, es decir, quien demonios era el otro chico un modelo de Dior?

-Qué es posible?- preguntó con tranquilidad Blaine

-El otro chico era vuestro amigo, era... demonios era modelo de Dior o Calvin Klein?- Blaine lo miro con extrañeza- Quién demonios te dejaría por otro?- casi grita Kurt

Justo cuando Kurt pensaba que Blaine iba a mirarlo de nuevo con su característica mirada extraña, rompió a reír, casi lo deja hipnotizado, era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado, esa carcajada lo dejó casi embelesado tanto que estaría toda su vida escuchándolo reír.

"Que piensas Kurt céntrate deja de pensar en cosas de esas"

-Bueno la verdad era guapo pero no era modelo y respecto a la otra pregunta, fue Sebastian quien lo hizo jajaja,

-Lo siento debió ser duro

-Deje de lamentarme justo en el momento en que se fue y ahora me centro en mí, no es que haya dejado de creer en el amor pero …...

-Entiendo- le interrumpió Kurt- el amor está sobre valorado, cuando eres pequeño tienes una idea preconcebida y te montas castillos en el aire. Piensas que un día encontraras a una persona que te deje sin respiración, a quien no te canses de mirar, esa persona que con solo una sonrisa haga que te olvides de todos los problemas, alguien por quien vivir. Pero cuando creces la realidad es bien distinta, un día te das cuenta de que te enamoras poco a poco, tus problemas siguen estando ahí a pesar de las risas de tu pareja, tu corazón no se detiene sino que se acostumbra a un ritmo acompasado y por supuesto no te deja sin respiración

Blaine había estado mirándolo en la semi oscuridad de la vivienda y casi podía jurar que Kurt estaba hablando de su relación, pero no quiso presionarlo, le gustaba ese chico, le gustaba hablar con él y empezó a hablar sin ni siquiera pensar, simplemente era como si todas las respuestas hubieran acudido a él.

-Entonces no es amor- dijo apenas audible

-Cómo?- Kurt se había enterado pero quería saber si él también pensaba lo mismo

-No es amor, hay una persona ahí afuera para cada uno de nosotros, se llama alma gemela, cuando la encuentres te aseguro que no creerás que el amor está sobre valorado, la pasión, el deseo, la desesperación por estar con esa persona, mirarla a los ojos y saber que piensa, sentirás todo eso, un beso ya no será solo un beso, será una demostración de que tu corazón le pertenece, el sexo ya no será simple sexo, sera amor, comprobarás como tu cuerpo se fundirá con el de la otra persona en una necesidad desesperada por ser solamente uno, cuando encuentres a esa persona una simple caricia hará que todo tu cuerpo sienta la necesidad de ser tocado por esa persona y una sonrisa- Blaine casi sonríe, hablaba bajito y Kurt casi estaba hipnotizado- una sonrisa paralizará tu mundo, hasta que con un nuevo beso, te dejará sin respiración, una mirada te devolverá de nuevo a la vida y entonces sabrás que tu corazón solo pertenece a esa persona y a ninguna más

-Wow- Kurt casi se había olvidado de respirar- creo que... hace un poco de calor aquí no?

En ese momento Blaine de nuevo rompió a reír y Kurt no entendió porque se había sonrojado por eso, ese chico era extraño y no le gustaba nada, le hacia sentir cosas, cosas que James jamás había conseguido en todo ese tiempo, pero que demonios pasaba con él?

-Pero tu ya conoces esa sensación- acertó a decir Blaine- estas muy enamorado de tu novio

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, pero para Kurt era una pregunta, y esa pregunta se había formado en su cabeza desde el día en que vio a Blaine

-Yo...James...supongo- no sabía como formar una frase o qué?

-Es un chico afortunado- sonrió Blaine

-Bueno mm yo podría decir lo mismo de mi- Kurt se dio cuenta que el apartamento estaba un poco más iluminado- vaya está amaneciendo, apagamos las velas?

-Podrías haberlas apagado antes, tus ojos solo pueden iluminar el apartamento entero- Blaine vio como Kurt se había quedado con la boca abierta- quiero decir... tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y cambian de color... no es que te esté diciendo raro es que... bueno quise decir que... tu mirada es una de las más bonitas que he visto en mi vida

"Perfecto Blaine eres un bocazas, vas a asustar al pobre chico, porque no me he callado? Simplemente siento que con él podría decir cualquier cosa, oh que vergüenza que diga algo"

-Tus ojos si que son bonitos- articulo Kurt aún respirando con dificultad, dios parecía un adolescente

-Te queda chocolate?- preguntó Blaine de repente con un brillo especial en la mirada

-Eh.. si, creo que sí- Kurt casi no podía hablar, así que se movió y preparó dos tazas si se quedaba allí no sabia que nueva estupidez podría hacer

Justo cuando entregó la taza a Blaine, esté sin previo aviso le cogió de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del apartamento, comenzaron a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a la azotea del edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta ante él una magnifica vista de N.Y nevado con el crepúsculo del amanecer lo dejó sin habla era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo y nunca había pensado que con algo tan simple se podía ser tan feliz.

Blaine aún no le había soltado de la mano, su cuerpo experimentaba una electricidad extraña que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, no sabía si fue por eso o porque no llevaba abrigo que comenzó a tiritar un poco. Blaine lo miró y sonrió, se acercó a él y como si tuviera la necesidad de susurrar le dijo bajito al oído. - Espera aquí- fue solo su aliento lo que dejó paralizado a Kurt, ya no solo respiraba con dificultad sino que no lo hacía, su cuerpo se tensó en una especie de calidez agradable que le recorría todo su cuerpo y se alojaba en su vientre, su corazón no paraba de latir a un ritmo desenfrenado y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía mas calor que frío.

En ese momento momento llegó Blaine con su taza de chocolate y una manta grande de pelito, se la echó por encima y él también se tapó con el otro extremo, una vez hecho esto cogió de nuevo la mano de Kurt.

Ambos se miraron, Kurt absolutamente perdido, Blaine con una gran sonrisa

-No me digas que no es lo más bonito que has visto nunca?- le preguntó volviendo su vista hacia la ciudad

-Sí- murmuró Kurt de repente con unas ganas tremendas de llorar- es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida- dijo sin apartar la vista de Blaine


	4. Chapter 4

Hello acabo de regresar de las vacaciones y aqui traigo de nuevo la actualización, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo para mi es muy importante, espero de todo corazón que os guste este nuevo capitulo, muchos besos y espero vuestros coment :)

Capitulo 3- Experiencias excitantes

Santana abrió los ojos al nuevo día, bostezó y apartó cuidadosamente a una Rachel profundamente dormida, una vez salió de la cama la volvió a tapar mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Contempló a su amiga y suspiró, Rachel era fuerte, era muy fuerte, justo cuando creías que podía hundirse resurgía cual ave fénix de sus cenizas.

El adiós a Finn no fue fácil, Rachel estaba como ausente, era como si pensara que de un momento a otro le dijeran que eso era una broma macabra y Finn apareciera de la nada soliendo como solía hacerlo. Pero eso no sucedió, después vio como le cantó totalmente desecha y hundida. Después de eso la había escuchado llorar por las noches, Kurt y ella solían levantarse y se quedaban con ella hasta que caía profundamente dormida, recordaba esas noches como una autentica pesadilla, quería tanto a esa chica que le dolía muchísimo verla sufrir. Pero poco a poco Rachel fue retomando sus clases, volvió a sus actividades, el papel protagonista en el musical Funny Girl también le ayudó salir de la oscuridad donde estaba. Aunque todavía había noches en las que Rachel volvía a recordar los malos momentos y de nuevo estaba allí su amiga para ayudarla.

Comprobó la hora y comenzó a hacer café para Danny, en breve se iría a trabajar y después de permitir que se quedaran en su casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era prepararle un café.

-Mmm que bien huele- susurró Danny con una sonrisa- buenos días San

-Buenos días Danny, que mínimo que prepararte un café- se encogió de hombros

-Hey no tenias por qué, pero te lo agradezco

-Al menos hoy podremos volver a casa- y volvió la mirada hacia su amiga que aún seguía dormida

-Sabes? Si no estuvieras ya con alguien, te pediría una cita- Danny le guiñó un ojo

-Yo no tengo pareja- Santana comenzó a reír- el último chico en el que me fijé era gay

-Chico?- Danny la miró se quedó un poco pensativa y después dijo.- Santana a que no tienes suerte en el amor?

-Tan obvio es- contestó la latina con cara de fastidio

-Te fijas en la persona equivocada y cuando estás con un chico pierdes fácilmente el interés, es como si te aburrieras a su lado, por no hablar del apetito sexual claro

-Cómo lo sabes?- Santana creía que le acababan de leer su pasado, pero si Danny no sabía nada de eso como lo había adivinado todo

-Cariño es mejor que pienses bien en lo que quieres, empieza por mirar aquí dentro- se tocó el pecho y terminó su café

-Yo...solo quiero lo que todo el mundo supongo una estabilidad, conocer a un chico y enamorarme

-Ya, pero quizás debes pensar en lo que sientes cuando estas con un chico y analizar tus sentimientos cuando estas junto a una chica- Danny cogió su bolso y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Santana quien se quedo bastante sorprendida

Había pasado una hora desde que Blaine decidió no abusar más de su hospitalidad y se marchó junto con su bufanda roja de la inspiración, aún conservaba el olor y el tacto de su mano, era posible sentir mariposas en el estómago por alguien que no era tu novio y que lo acababas de conocer?. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas porque en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había pensado una sola vez en James. Cuando estuvo admirando las vistas se sentía en las nubes y estaba bien con Blaine todo era perfecto pero se suponía que no tenía que sentir eso, se suponía que todo debía ser perfecto con James.

Casi no se había dado cuenta que era medio día hasta que llegaron las chicas y comprobó con bastante sorpresa que se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Blaine y en lo que fallaba en su relación con James, pero su relación con James no fallaba era perfecta no?, y qué si no sentía todo lo que había descrito Blaine, bueno él era un artista, los compositores solían sentir de forma extrema, no, no, él estaba bien con James su relación era perfecta, se auto convencía una y otra vez.

-Tierra llamando a Kurt!- vio a Rachel sonriendo y a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados observándolo

-Chicas que gusto verlas, han pasado buena noche?- preguntó sonriente

-Sí, sentimos haberte dejado solo, has debido de estar un poco aburrido no?- Rachel hizo una mueca

-En realidad estuve con Blaine- confesó, la latina que estaba en sus propios pensamientos abrió mucho los ojos

-Cómo? Has pasado la noche con Blaine?- le preguntó mientras que Rachel lo miraba fijamente

-Eh.. sí, vino a buscar su bufanda y le ofrecí quedarse no podía regresar a su apartamento con el temporal y el apagón- se encogió de hombros

-Ah y .. qué tal?- preguntó Rachel sin importancia, aunque Kurt sabía que tras esa fachada de indiferencia se escondía un animal enjaulado al acecho de detalles

-Pues bien, es un buen chico, amable, sensible, noshemosdadolostelefonos- dijo rápidamente

-Qué has dicho?- preguntó Rachel

-Se han dado los teléfonos!- exclamó Santana que no se le escapaba el mínimo detalle

-Sí pero eso no tiene nada de malo y ahora me voy a dormir- se dio media vuelta

-A dormir?- Preguntó Santana achicando los ojos

-Es que anoche no pegué ojo, estuve despierto toda la noche

-Uf chico unos tanto y otros tan poco, como es posible que te lo hayas...

-Santana! Me pasé la noche hablando con Blaine, extrañaba tanto a James que no podía dormir- dijo Kurt desesperado

-Así que ahora lo llaman hablar- rió la latina

Pero Kurt dio media vuelta ante tales comentarios y se fue a dormir, seguramente cuando despertara bien descansado, volvería a pensar que James era el hombre de su vida y todas las dudas que sentía al respecto se habrían ido, estaba seguro de eso. Nada más taparse cayó dormido en un sueño profundo.

Despertó aún sudando, tenía el corazón a mil por hora y casi podía jurar que conservaba el olor de Blaine, ese sueño había sido tan real, sintió bastante miedo, que le estaba pasando? Porque tenia sueños eróticos con un chico al que acababa de conocer?

Fácil por la sencilla razón de que a pesar que hacia un par de días que conocía a ese chico, era como si se hubieran visto en años, la afinidad, las conversaciones que no faltaban, absolutamente todo cuadraba era como si prácticamente hubiera crecido con él, aunque Kurt sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto. A su mente acudieron una vez más los recuerdos amargos sobre el instituto, las amenazas, los insultos, las palizas... Si hubiera tenido a Blaine por ese entonces su vida habría sido diferente, hubiese sido más fácil acudir a clases, Blaine a pesar de ser gay era tan masculino y tenía esa seguridad en sí mismo que hace que se sintiera seguro y a la vez orgulloso de ser quien era.

"Pero que estas pensando kurt? No deberías de pensar en Blaine así, quien deberías de haber conocido antes es James, claro él es tu novio, tu futuro no Blaine"

Se apresuró a duchar y salió al salón una vez vestido y alistado, estaba un poco enfadado consigo mismo porque de alguna manera no podía entender porque su situación actual le incomodaba, si fuera soltero podría pensar en Blaine con total libertad sin sentirse culpable por eso y no solo pensar sino salir con Blaine, a Kurt no le había pasado desapercibido la forma en la que lo miraba, por no mencionar que sus ojos le parecían bonitos, aunque a quien pretendía engañar estaba claro que Blaine no habría dicho nada de no ver como Kurt babeaba todo el tiempo ante su presencia.

Con el ceño fruncido y un humor de perros se sentó junto a las chicas en el sofá, era sábado y no tenían que trabajar, por lo que se quedarían viendo una película, a falta de otros planes

-Esta película es un rollo- murmuró Rachel, el ambiente estaba raro y eso era porque Santana quien acostumbraba a llenar la casa de gritos y conversaciones, estaba más callada que de costumbre

-Por qué estás tan pensativa Santana?- preguntó Kurt mirándola

-Ocúpate de tus cosas Hummel- contestó un poco seria

-Si te cuento algo me dirás que te ocurre?- insistió

-Si quieres contar algo hazlo- murmuró sin despegar la vista de la pantalla al igual que Rachel

-He tenido un sueño erótico con Blaine- confesó aún sin saber muy bien porque lo contaba

-QUÉ?- Rachel y Santana dieron un salto y lo miraron

-Bueno... lo cuento porque .. no es un engaño directo a James, si me lo hubiera callado entonces...

-Kurt no es un engaño porque no has tenido nada- aseguró Rachel- solo fue tu imaginación

-Exacto es como si yo tuviera sueños eróticos con chicas solo por eso no significa que sea homosexual- Santana se encogió de hombros mientras que Rachel y Kurt la miraban interrogantes

-El caso es que... dejaré de verlo ya está, tampoco es que seamos amigos ni nada por el estilo, soy feliz con James y seguramente soñé con él porque la otra noche estuve todo el tiempo con él, ya sabéis como es esto del subconsciente- aseguró Kurt

-Exacto, si no tienes ningún tipo de contacto con él no hay de que preocuparse- sonrió Rachel

Su teléfono móvil emitió un sonido y tanto Rachel como Santana lo miraron

-Seguro será James, uf ese chico no va ni al baño sin mandarte un mensaje- se quejó Santana

-Es de Blaine- dijo Kurt mirando la pantalla- quiere invitarme a un café para agradecerme que le dejara quedarse la otra noche

-Bueno pues dile que no irás y asunto zanjado- comentó Rachel mientras Kurt contestaba

-Voy a ir- aseguró tras enviar el mensaje, Rachel y Santana en modo inquisición lo miraban, Rachel con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y Santana con una media sonrisa maliciosa

-Que estas haciendo Hummel?- comentó Rachel- eso no está bien

-Vamos Rach, son amigos déjalos que se diviertan un rato- Santana le guiñó un ojo a Kurt

-Creo que os estáis pensando algo que no es, es solo un café

-Oye que has sido tú el que ha dicho que ha tenido un sueño erótico- Rachel lo apuntó acusadora con el dedo

Kurt hizo un movimiento con las manos como restando importancia al asunto y fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse. Para la ocasión eligió unos pantalones color camel ceñidos que los combinó con una camisa blanca, bufanda del mismo color que los pantalones y su abrigo.

Se peinó su pelo hacia arriba formando un pequeño aunque estiloso tupé que le quedaba tan bien, una vez hubo comprobado su aspecto en el espejo, asintió y salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar su cartera .

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!- Rachel lo miro desde el sofá en el que se encontraba- uno no va a tomar un café así vestido

-Rachel Berry, soy yo, y yo me arreglo hasta cuando voy a comprar el pan- dicho esto se apresuró a salir por la puerta, esperando así que a Santana o a la propia Rachel no se le ocurriera otro tipo de criticas

En la puerta del starbucks de la calle 72 Spring St, Blaine aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de Kurt, llevaba unos jeans con aspecto desgastados y un jersey rojo debajo de su abrigo. Su pelo era un perfecto caos, en la secundaria Blaine solía aplacar sus rizos con una abundante capa de gel pero cuando fue creciendo su hermano Cooper le enseñó como debía controlarlo sin tanto gel y con un aspecto mucho más casual. Por lo que ahora lo llevaba tal y como le hubiese gustado siempre, con sus rizos controlados, era lo que él llamaba un perfecto caos.

Kurt lo vio esperando, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, ese chico que parecía que salía de su casa con lo primero que pillaba del armario, estaba bien con todo, siempre había odiado a esa clase de personas, porque él tenía que controlar mucho su aspecto, sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico, con su pelo sutilmente alborotado y sus ojos miel observándolo todo. Se puede decir que se le hizo la boca agua y se obligó a serenarse, pues sabía que después de este café no volvería a ver a Blaine, se lo debía a James, no podía quedar con alguien que le atraía tanto y menos aún tenerlo como amigo, suspiró y se fue a encontrarse con él.

-Kurt!- sonrió Blaine, era típico el chico al que se le alegraba la cara con tan solo una sonrisa

-Hola Blaine- correspondió Kurt

-Estas preparado?- preguntó Blaine con una mirada de misterio que hizo que Kurt sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en la barriga

-Preparado... para qué?- musitó

-Vas a probar el mejor café que hayas tomado en tu vida- susurró haciendo de la palabra café una promesa excitante

-Yo... eh... realmente lo dudo- porqué diablos no encontraba las palabras y quedaba siempre como un idiota frente a Blaine?

-Lo dudas eh?- Blaine achicó un poco los ojos- es un reto Hummel?

Ante esto lo único que pudo hacer Kurt fue emitir una risita nerviosa a la vez que tonta, que acto seguido se reprochó haberla soltado. A Blaine esa risita le pareció encantadora, tanto que se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida en los intensos ojos del chico que tenía a su lado.

-Bien... entremos- decidió, Kurt agradeció que también Blaine tuviera problemas para formar frases

"Un momento, que significa eso? Si tu no puedes pensar con claridad porque te atrae y él parece atrancarse un poco... significa eso entonces que también le atraigo?, déjate de tonterías, míralo podría tener al chico que quisiera"

-El café corre de mi cuenta, que tal si eliges un sitio donde sentarnos- mencionó Blaine sacándolo una vez más de sus pensamientos

-Un momento, pero si aún no te he dicho mi orden?- lo miró con una ceja levantada

-Siéntate y espera, ya veras como te gusta confía en mí- Blaine le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a la barra

Fue entonces cuando Kurt descubrió que tenía un gravísimo problema, se había quedado allí plantado sin poder moverse, desde cuando un guiño de ojos le hacía tanto efecto?, James se los daba continuamente y no por eso se quedaba sin movilidad. Dios, dios, dios este chico le gustaba y de veras. Significaba eso que James no le gustaba de verdad?- Kurt se obligó a moverse y ha olvidarse de las tonterías, porque seguro que eran tonterías, en las que estaba pensando

En menos de un minuto Blaine se presentó con dos vasos de café de los cuales no se veía el contenido. Kurt era reacio a probar algo que desconocía pero esa vez hizo la excepción y decidió probarlo

-Y bien?- preguntó expectante Blaine

-Es café, capuchino con caramelo- sentenció Kurt

-Está claro que no lo has probado bien- sonrió Blaine- hagamos una cosa, cierra los ojos

-Cómo?- Kurt por lo contrario los abrió mucho

-Vamos no voy a hacerte nada- sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y Kurt hizo lo que le pedía

Pudo notar como Blaine había cambiado la posición y ahora ocupaba el asiento que estaba justo a su lado en vez del de en frente que era donde estaba. Lo sentía más cerca, su olor, confundido con el del café flotaba en el aíre como una mezcla sexy y perfecta

-Abre la boca- le susurró en el oído provocando un cosquilleo que se extendía como pequeñas partículas de polvo hacia todo su cuerpo, Kurt hizo lo que le pidió sin vacilar- Bebé- repitió de la misma manera, en ese momento el liquido entró en la boca de Kurt caliente, dulce, sofisticado- deja que el amargo del café despierte tus sentidos- susurraba a su oído- siente como tu lengua en un intento desesperado por escapar de ese amargor palpa el caramelo, ahora tu boca es una explosión de sabor tu saliva se mezcla con la espuma haciendo que esta se convierta en algo liquido fácil de tragar y cuando lo hagas, siente como el liquido caliente te reconforta. Es una mezcla perfecta, porque confunde tus sentidos y porque en realidad lo que pensabas que era amargo, se convierte en algo dulce y caliente

Kurt se sentía flotar, cómo era posible que un trago a un café fuera la cosa más excitante que había probado nunca, más excitante incluso que el sexo. Lo que le llevó a otra pregunta, si tomar café con Blaine era una experiencia como esta, cómo sería tener sexo con él?. Se obligó a dejar el tema y abrió los ojos mientras dejaba salir una gran bocanada de aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo

-Vaya..-susurró

-Sí lo sé- contestó Blaine como si supiera todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza-el café como todo en la vida no se puede probar a la ligera

-Te aseguro que ya no veré del mismo modo ir a tomar café- aseguró Kurt

-Tienes...- Blaine puso una cara adorable

-Eh?- Kurt había estado tan pendiente de su cara que no escuchó que le decía

Si creía que tomar café era excitante estaba equivocado, Blaine le pasó un dedo por la comisura de la boca, provocando un leve cosquillo casi erótico mientras le rozaba con delicadez el labio y le quitaba una gotita que se había dejado ahí. Acto seguido se metió el dedo en la boca y lo chupo en un gesto inocente, casi infantil que en otras circunstancias le hubiese inspirado ternura.

Kurt emitió un sonido ahogado y comprobó que tenía un problema y de los grandes, el problema no tenía nada que ver con que ese chico le gustara, no tenía que ver con que James no era ni la mitad de sexy ni le provocaba tantas sensaciones como él. Su problema era mucho más grave, entre tanto juego, tanta sensualidad y tanta sensación de sabores, el solo gesto inocente que hizo Blaine le provocó una gran estreches en sus pantalones y enrojeció hasta tal punto que pensó que todo el mundo se daría cuenta.


End file.
